1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cupboard, more particularly a bathroom cupboard, with a housing containing at least two profiled parts which are joined together in a corner area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cupboard of this kind is known from German Utility Model 83 23 941 according to which the housing or frame is made of a total of four drawn or extruded light-alloy sections which are connected together in the four corner-areas by means of corner-connections. Profiled parts of this kind are usually made of a hollow aluminum section which is produced in a practically endless process by drawing or extrusion and is then cut to the desired length. The profiled parts thus cut to length are then joined together again, as required, at right angles to each other, by means of corner-connections. The necessary production- and assembly-costs are not inconsiderable. A cupboard of this kind is particularly expensive to produce and assemble if the housing is not in the form of a rectangle with a total of four corner-areas, but has a multiple of four corners for the purpose of rounding it off or achieving a special design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,834, discloses a frame, for example a drawer. This frame is made out of a profiled rail of substantially U-shaped cross-section and contains an externally visible decorative strip. For the purpose of producing the corners of the frame, triangular slots are made from the outside in the profiled rail and in the inserted strips. On the inside of each corner-area, the frame exhibits a continous slot with cut edges. On the outside, the bent parts of the frame are connected together only by relatively narrow webs, between which the decorative strip is arranged. A frame of this kind has relatively little torsional rigidity. Additional steps must be taken to improve the stability and the rigidity thereof.
German OS 28 30 935 describes structural elements made of flat panels. For the purpose of producing corner-areas, these panels are cut completely through and adhesive tapes are used to secure the parts of panels to the outside. The cut panels are then folded and are joined together at the desired angle by means of an adhesive. The stability of a structural element of this kind is determined mainly by the strength of the adhesive connection; after folding and gluing, the adhesive tapes, which also serve to protect the edges, are removed.